A multifamily property includes five or more residential units. Typically, the residential units of a multifamily property (or housing) are rental units for which a resident pays rent to the owner of the property. It is desirable for a community to have affordable rental housing. Because of the amount of money required to purchase a multifamily property (or housing), however, most purchasers do not have the funds to purchase a multifamily property outright on a cash basis. In addition, developers of housing developments including multifamily properties often must obtain financing in order to build or rehabilitate multifamily properties. Various types of investments, e.g., debt, equity or bonds, may be used to ensure, for example, a continual supply of funds for mortgage loans for multifamily housing, the availability of affordable rental housing, and the development of affordable housing in communities. For example, investors (e.g., pension funds, insurance companies, securities dealers, financial institutions and various other investors) in the secondary mortgage market may purchase mortgage loans for multifamily properties from lenders for cash or in exchange for mortgage backed securities or a Real Estate Mortgage Investment Conduit (REMIC). Alternatively, an investor may make equity investments in a housing development being built by non-profit or for-profit housing developers or an investor may purchase housing revenue bonds from state and local housing finance agencies. Financing through debt, equity and bond investments may also be used to help other parties involved in the development of multifamily housing such as housing finance agencies, governmental entities and non-profit housing sponsors.
An investor in multifamily properties and housing developments may hold a large portfolio of investments in multiple asset classes, e.g., debt, equity or bonds. In addition, an investor may have different types of investments in a single multifamily property over the life of the property. It would be advantageous to provide a data processing system that allows an investor to manage a plurality of investments in multifamily properties and housing developments in multiple financial asset classes. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a data processing system that enables an investor to track and identify properties in which the investor may have made different types of investments over the life of the property.